Paper Angel
by maneyan
Summary: There are endless possibilities, endless paths a life may take. Yet a desperate woman's desire to not be tossed aside leads to so much more than she expected and could hope for. Oneshot, Yuri.


**Paper Angel**

_Welcome to crackland, enjoy your stay_

* * *

Karin's back hit the wall with a loud thud, the young woman grunting from the pain. Quickly raising her hand, she brought up her kunai in a defiant posture towards the rapidly advancing foe. Panting, she felt how she was trembling all over. The ground around them was littered with craters and debris after the short but violent fight.

This wasn't good, not good at all! Karin knew she wasn't a fighter mainly. She had hoped to be able to sneak in and out of Ame before anyone discovered her. But that had collapsed like a house of cards. She had only just managed to get into the main tower when this person appeared, the person that had hounded her through half the blasted building no matter what she did to hide.

The woman standing in front of her was unlike any shinobi Karin had ever seen. The young scientist had seen a lot in her time but never before had she seen someone who managed to weaponize origami. The concept was ridiculous, she didn't doubt many would have laughed at it. But the dozens of small cuts Karin were currently sporting made it all to evident that if there was anyone who would laugh after this fight it would be the blue-haired woman who currently stopped a few feet away from Karin.

The woman was tall, almost statuesque, and her cobalt-blue hair and eyes almost shone in the dim light, being accentuated by the white flower worn in her hair.. Her eyes had an almost serene quality to them and they looked at Karin with what seemed like pity in them. Her lips, the upper dark enough to be almost black and the lower pale red, moved now as she begun to speak, the piercing in her lower lip dancing to her voice.

"I have seen many thieves in this tower." she said with a husky, slow voice. "But never before have I seen someone so desperate. It's easy to see that you're not trained in this, yet you brave the deadliest place in this nation."

"Don't waste your breath!" Karin spat out, furiously thinking about what she was going to do. This woman was S-class, as deadly as any of the men she had seen wearing the black robe with the red clouds on before. If Karin didn't figure something out she'd be dead. "I'm not talking!"

The woman shook her head slowly. "So you say." she acknowledged. "Everyone says that. Few can hold such a promise."

"Oh yeah?" Karin said, remembering that she had one trick left, one tool she hadn't used. Focusing, she felt the flow of chakra around her and how the woman burned like a bonfire right in front of her. The woman was powerful indeed, terrifyingly such, but she didn't have Karin's ability and Karin would be able to get away if she just exploited that."Suck this!" Reaching into her belt pouch, Karin threw every last one of the smoke bombs she had there right towards the woman and as soon as they detonated, she exploded into motion.

Still feeling the woman's chakra so keenly, Karin could maneuver expertly by using it as a beacon. For a second the woman stood still,taken off guard, but then she exploded. Karin almost screamed in shock as suddenly pieces of the woman flew in all directions, hundreds of shards of her chakra filling the air. Yet the pieces didn't just fly, they moved on their own. Karin realized too late that the pieces were leaves of paper and before she could do anything she was ensnared by them, her hands flying up and being locked against a pillar as the paper became iron hard manacles.

In a swirl of paper, the woman recreated herself right in front of Karin, the whirling of papers sending the smoke flying in all directions and clearing the air.

"I don't need your name." the woman said. "I know who you are... Karin." the blue-haired woman spoke her name with a whisper, making Karin shiver with fear. How did she...? "Pein and I were told about you from Uchiha Madara, I know you're one of Uchiha Sasuke's followers." the woman answered her unspoken question, only making Karin more and more frightened. She didn't show it though, instead opting for a defiant sneer.

"Great, do you want a bonus for that?" she spat and the woman shook her head slowly.

"I want to know this:" she said. "It was my understanding that Uchiha Sasuke has gone into hiding after his latest altercation with Konoha. His goals are obvious, yet your presence here makes no sense knowing that. If he wanted to steal the scroll of Amegakure no Sato, why does he send you, his medic, to do it?"

"He didn't send me you bitch!" Karin growled, "I don't know where he is either so suck it!"

"Then why?" Konan asked, "Why such a desperate and foolhardy attempt. Trying to steal a secret scroll is nigh suicide even for the best thieves: why does a medic take such risks?" Karin gritted her teeth and looked away, refusing to meet the woman's eyes .

"Oh god..." suddenly the blue-haired woman's voice changed. Shock, almost horror became evident in it and Karin couldn't help but turning to look at her. Now the woman's eyes had widened and the pity seemed to have only increased in intensity. "Yes... that's it isn't it." she said, slowly shaking her head.

"What, did your imaginary friend tell a bad joke?" Karin sneered, struggling to keep her bravado up.

"No." the woman said, her voice calming down. "I understood why you do this. I was told by Konoha what happened when the Uchiha child clashed with his old team, they told me what happened to you. Yet you still seek him, even after that. My god you poor child." Karin felt it as if she had been kicked in the gut by the woman's words and had to clench her manacled hand to stop them from trembling. Doubts she had ruthlessly squashed up until now came out with a vengeance.

"He means that much to you, does he not?" the woman asked, almost tenderly, "Despite all that you can't stop yourself from caring for him. No matter what happens to you, it is as if he is the only one that matters, right?" Karin spat at the woman now, trying to make her stop my hitting her face with a large lump of spit. Yet one of the woman's origami butterflies shot between them, intercepting the spitwad and protecting the woman's face

"Don't you dare try to manipulate me, you don't know anything!" she screamed, desperate to make the woman stop. The woman nodded however.

"But I do..." she said, raising one slender hand to run it along Karin's cheek in a tender, caring gesture. "The feeling of him being everything that matters, that no matter what happens, as long as you have him you are something. I know it. That if you lose him you've lost everything, then you aren't even a human being anymore. I know it so well."

"Shut up... shut up!" Karin yelled now, the trembling beginning to spread in her. No! That wasn't how it was! Sasuke had been confused, that was everything! It wasn't like that! Now the woman shocked her even deeper though, reaching in towards Karin and then planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I cannot." the woman whispered into her ear now, Karin feeling paralyzed from shock. Slowly running her cheek against Karin's, the trapped girl felt the heat of the other woman so strongly it was almost painful. The tension and the excitement from the battle made her feel the tender movements keenly, almost causing her to gasp when the woman moved to plant a pair of soft kisses on her neck.

What was she doing? Karin felt her mind race, not comprehending what was going on. Seconds ago she had been poised to slit Karin's neck, but now she were tenderly brushing her lips against the very same spot. And what was with her? Why couldn't she stop trembling, why was she forcing herself to not moan?

"A heart starved for tenderness can drive one mad." the woman whispered now. "In the end, merely the hope of it makes you ready to do anything." looking up into Karin's eyes now, the woman had something different in her eyes now, something almost beckoning. "You forget how it felt in the end, so desperate to feel it again that it's more effective than any chain."

"Stop this," the young woman gasped, "please, stop this!" This wasn't how Karin wanted it to be. It was supposed to be Sasuke who did this! When she proved she wasn't useless to him by bringing him that scroll he was going to take her back and take her as his!

"I won't." the woman raised one hand now, softly fondling her throat, running her fingers along it and down to start unbuttoning her shirt. "Not until you understand." she continued, rising from Karin's neck to hold her head in front of the younger girl's. Reaching in, she planted her lips on Karin again, however this time it was against Karin's lips.

The kiss was soft, slow, shallow. A gentle meeting of lips before they retreated only to attack again. These shallow brushes were enough that Karin felt her stomach knot from anxiety, not knowing what to do. The emotional turmoil was enough that a tear started forming in her left eye, a particularly bad shiver sending it running down her face. The blue-haired woman retreated now though, raising one hand to wipe the tear off with her sleeve. Now a smile spread over Karin's capturer's lips, a tender, loving smile.

"Do you really want to go back to him?" the woman asked. "Back to the man who tried to kill you without a second thought?"

"Shut up..." Karin gritted her teeth in order to not sob. The gentle touches of the woman and her deadly accurate words made her so unsettled that she could hardly stop herself form crying. "You don't understand anything."

But I do," the woman objected softly. "I've seen his ilk before, and you cannot gain something from them that they do not have. Don't waste yourself on something like that, you are worth so much more."

Karin, who had had doubts about her plans even from the start and only held onto them due to desperation, gave up now. In the turmoil the woman caused at least she hadn't felt the searing doubts plaguing her where Sasuke was concerned.

"Wh... who are you?" Karin asked, feeling the tensions building in her.

"My name is Konan." the blue-haired woman said, reaching up to touch the paper manacles. A soft touch from her to each of them made them fall apart. Karin fell forwards now, ending up landing in the woman's arms as Konan caught her. Looking up at Konan, Karin found herself still confused and uncertain, yet the one thing she knew she knew well. She was not going back. Konan reached around Karin's head now, giving the younger girl another kiss as she gently pushed the girl's head against hers. Karin wasn't passive anymore however, instead the girl wrapped her arms around Konan as well, pushing her tongue into the older woman's mouth. Moaning, the medic-nin did all she could to get as close to Konan as possible.

Konan's hand had remained at Karin's shirt and now almost all of the buttons were unbuttoned. However when she reached for the final button Karin's hand stopped her. The girl pulled back somewhat and shook her head. Anxiety was evident again in the girl's eyes, her unwillingness to take her clothes off evident.

"No..." she said, protesting feebly. There was a reason she always wore the long-sleeved shirts. The many seals and permanent bite-marks that criss-crossed her body was a revolting sight and she didn't want Konan to see it.

"Don't worry." Konan said, flicking her fingers so the final button came undone. "You have nothing to fear. I will not look away." Karin wanted to protest but Konan removed her shirt with almost magical ease, making the white garment fall to the ground and revealing the sight underneath. Karin almost yelled out now, having her great shame laid bare to see.

Yet Konan only reached down. The woman didn't even seem to realize there was anything wrong with Karin's upper body as she planed a kiss directly upon the seals. The result, however, was massive. One of the side-effects of the seals she carried was hypersensitivity in the areas where the seals lay and even a bite could make her shiver. Konan's kiss, meanwhile, made her almost yell as a loud sound, somewhere between a moan and a gasp escaped her. Her legs gave way under her and Konan followed Karin as the girl sunk to the floor.

Having ended up with Konan straddling the sitting Karin, the former continued the kissing. Karin found herself feeling as if bolts of lighting struck all over her as Konan fondled, kissed and licked the incredibly sensitive areas of her upper body. Starting to lose restraint, Karin moaned loudly, panting like crazy as the pleasure almost became painful. She clutched her arms around Konan's head, her fingers clenching into the hair.

It was first after several consecutive waves of pleasure that Konan pulled back somewhat, rising up in her straddling position to remove her Akatsuki cloak. Beneath that cloak she revealed a tight-fitting t-shirt that accentuated her full figure. It didn't take long for it to vanish as well however, only a black, simple bra being left there now.

"Your turn." Konan said, spreading the cloak on the ground and lying down on it. Her curves became evident now, to Karin's surprise she was quite voluptuous, her breasts were full and her hips wide. She beckoned for Karin to come and the girl was all over her in seconds. Unlike Konan, Karin's mouth and hands were frantic, roving over Konan and almost desperate movements. She remained a medic-nin however and knew where the nerve clusters sat. Even in this state she kept that knowledge and it didn't take long for Konan no start gasping on her own.

Sharp intakes of breath, quiet moans and the rustling of cloth came to fill the room they were in and eventually Karin crawled up so her head were right in front of Konan's. Kissing again, they made their tongues intertwine, wrestling with each other for dominance as their hands kept roving. Karin pulled up Konan somewhat, ending up in a straddle again as she reached back to remove Konan's bra.

Unhooking it, Karin couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at the two firm but still quite large breasts that came free from the containing cloth with a light bounce. Due to this thought that flashed by, she didn't notice Konan reaching around her before her bra came undone as well. Karin's momentary surprise was capitalized upon as Konan reached down to let her tongue run over Karin's modest cleavage.

Karin felt how the electrifying feeling returned, like a series of impulses chipping away at the strange knot of anxiety in her stomach. She closed her eyes and let herself we swept along by the feelings, not caring one whit for anything other than this feeling of tenderness. Konan flipped over now, gently putting Karin down on the cloak again and putting a hand between her short skirt and her underwear. She paused there though, silently asking the question to the girl who now lay beneath her.

Karin didn't even hesitate when she nodded however. She didn't hesitate anymore, she felt less hesitation than she had done at any point in her life. As if to accentuate it, she started to remove the clothes herself, letting herself free of both articles quickly, eagerly. As the underwear and the short skirt flew away, Konan smiled and reached down to kiss Karin's belly, right on one of the seals.

Karin reacted as violently this time, her head flying back in a spasm and a loud gasp coming from her. Konan continued to trace kissed downwards, seal by seal she made her way down to Karin's legs. Karin, who had been lying in only somewhat controlled twitches, found her eyes snapping open when she felt something impossible.

It was impossible, how did something like this... yet she felt it, felt it so keenly as warmth spread through her. Konan was inside her! She felt it inside her; writhing, searching and fondling her innermost folds. She couldn't believe how it felt, how the feeling seemed to spread through her entire body. Her hands came to clench around the cloak, both of them ending up with a cramp-like grip around what cloth they could grab.

Karin ended up taking deep breaths now, hyperventilating from the sensations going through her as Konan kept assaulting her with her tongue. This time the sensation was different, instead of sharp bursts of feeling it only built, starting from the bottom and becoming more and more intense, until the moment where it spilled over.

Karin found herself losing nearly all concept of time and space as the waves went through her, the floodgates having burst open and nearly drowning her. Small sounds escaped her as she rode out the flood of pleasure. The feeling tore through all rationality and control, leaving only a satisfied glow in its wake.

When the young woman came back to reality she realized that Konan had left her place between her legs, instead having crawled up to Karin's side. Lying on the side and propping herself up on one elbow, the woman looked at Karin with such tender eyes that the girl almost wanted to cry. Now Konan reached for her, cupping Karin's chin and running her hand over it.

"Stay in Ame." the woman said now, , pushing herself a bit closer to the girl. "Here you can have a home, a place where you're welcome, where you're loved." Karin felt the tears actually run over now and soon they came to run down her cheeks again. She threw herself at Konan, burying her face in the other woman's chest as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Please:" the girl said with a somewhat steady voice. "Let me stay here, with you." Konan's eyes widened a bit at this, however they quickly became filled with warmth instead of surprise. Wrapping her arms around Karin as well, she buried her face in the girl's hair.

"Always, Karin." she whispered softly.

* * *

AN: So, yeah, crack pairing of the highest order, amirite? Still, it serves its purpose. As arrogant as this might sound: read and take notes all you aspiring smut-writers out there. this is how GOOD smut is done. No "fuck me" no hardcore porno, no BDSM games or any such bullshit. Just two people making love to each other. No it's not perfect, neither am I. There's probably one or two flaws, yet take this from someone who's actually HAD sex: this is closer to reality than most of the stuff I see around here.


End file.
